


What Ails You

by romanticalgirl



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Restorative powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Ails You

By the time Dean got home, Kyle's door was closed and the apartment was dark. He left the lights off, sinking down onto the couch and pulling a pillow into his lap.  
"Where's Rory?"

"Headed back to school." Dean didn't look up. "Where's your company?"

"The only thing my chick magnet's sticking to is the fridge." Kyle opened the door. "Beer?"

"God, yes."

Kyle grabbed two with his good hand and sank down next to Dean. "Bad night?"

"Let's just say I won't be dining at Luke's for a while."

"Piss off the dad, did you?"

"Close enough." Dean opened both beers and handed one back to Kyle. "Between my folks, Lindsay's folks and Luke, I've gotten more lectures in the past month than any one man should."

"Chicks, man." Kyle sat up suddenly, pulling his duffel bag off the floor and digging through it. "Can't live with 'em." He pulled up a bag and held it up to the light smiling. "Can't do drugs hard enough to get 'em out of your head."

"What's that?"

Kyle pulled a rolled cigarette out of the bag. "The cure for what ails us."

"It's going to take care of the wicked case of blue balls Rory let me with?"

Kyle lit the joint and inhaled hard. "Not exactly." He passed the joint to Dean, watching him intently as he hesitated slightly before taking a hit.

Dean held the smoke in his lungs and closed his eyes. The DVD player clicked on and he passed the joint, exhaling into his beer bottle then drinking it back in.

Kyle held the joint with his claw, the other settling on Dean's thigh, kneading it. The woman on the screen thrust the vibrator inside her as she watched the two men fucking in front of her.

Kyle's good hand crept higher as Dean stole the joint back, looking at in distractedly. "The cure for what ails me?"

Kyle grinned and unhooked Dean's slacks. "Not exactly."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-16-05


End file.
